Unlikley Love
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: (Once again for the slash.) Xiaolin Showdown...RaiJack...it gets a little cute by chapter 2...


Ok. I didn't know Xiaolin Showdown fanfics existed until this morning. I've been writing them since I saw the first episode of the show. I love Rai, and Jack…and so I thought Hey! Why not do another, yes, you guessed it, SLASH STORY!!!!!!

By the way, if you haven't seen all of the first series, don't read it. It contains a bit of a spoiler. It's set after the very last episode. Oh yeah. And that whole thing where everything went black etc when Wuya came back? It's fallen into a very convenient plot hole, because now the sun is setting normally.

And also, I kind of got tired of writing Raimundo all the time, so sometimes I call him Rai. It's kind of hard to follow when I do that. Sorry.

And also, if it ever says Rei instead of Rai, don't have a go at me. It's not a Beyblade crossover, its just that I'm so used to writing Rei, not Rai.

And also, I can't write lemon, I kind of leave it at a hint of lime…sorry for all you lemon lovers!

Ok. Now that's out of the way…

"Speaking"

__

Thoughts

__

,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,

Jack sat on the edge of the cliff, his chin in his hands as he watched the sunset. Now Wuya was in a physical form, he really was useless. He thought briefly of Raimundo and wondered if Wuya had discarded him too. Then he wondered why he had thought of Raimundo.

"Stupid witch," said a voice from behind him. Jack recognised it immediately and spun round. Raimundo was standing behind him, his hands in his pockets, watching the sunset too, scuffing the floor with his shoes. He looked Jack in the eyes, and they came to an unspoken agreement. Raimundo sat down next to Jack, and they were silent for a while.

Jack looked at his knees deliberately so he didn't have to look at Rai, who was watching the sun.

"What do I do now?" Raimundo asked suddenly. "I can't go back to the temple."

Jack stayed silent.

"Kimiko, Clay, Omi. They all hate me."

Again Jack said nothing.

"Dammit Jack! Say something!" Rai shook Jack by the shoulders.

"Sorry. I don't know what to say." Jack spoke quietly, as though he was ashamed to talk to Rai.

"Anything would be good," Rai said. "You're not another Chameleon-Bot are you?"

"No. It's really me." Jack looked up, into Rai's green eyes. "Its just…we were enemies. We fought in Xiaolin Showdowns."

"Showdown. Singular." Rai corrected him. "Just one showdown."

Jack looked down and saw Rai's hand resting on his.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I never fought you?"

"Erm…because Omi beat you to it?" Jack smiled uneasily.

The Dragon of the Wind was getting a little too close.

"No. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to damage that body."

Rai's other hand was now on Jack's shoulder.

What was worrying Jack the most was the fact that he didn't want Rai to stop.

"I went very easy on you in our Showdown," Rai whispered in Jack's ear. "I don't have to be if you don't want me to."

__

I'm going to tell him to stop in a moment, Jack thought. _I'm going to tell him to get off me. I'm going to tell him to stop. To stop kissing me._

Or not.

Rai was definitely a very good kisser.

His tongue ran over Jack's lips, yearning for entrance, which was granted immediately. Suddenly, Rai broke off. Jack gave a faint moan of protest.

"Why-" Jack began, but was silenced by Raimundo placing a finger to his lips.

"We should go somewhere else," Rai said.

Jack nodded willingly, not taking his eyes off Raimundo. He'd never noticed how…sexy he was.

"I know somewhere. A little cave. It'll do," Rai said. He took Jacks hands and led him down a set of steps cut into the cliff face. Jack spotted something out of the corner of his eye - very pale skin and black hair.

"Kimiko," Jack hissed. Raimundo moved quicker at the sound of her name, glancing beck to see her watching them, with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Wind," Rai growled, sending a short sharp blast of wind at Kimiko. He jumped down a few more steps, out of sight, pulling Jack along with him. "I don't need this." He checked Kimiko wasn't near, then pulled something out of his pocket. "Golden Tiger Claws," he whispered, jumping through the hole with Jack.

They emerged inside a cave with a waterfall over the entrance.

"We'll get privacy in here," Rai smiled.

Rai was very sexy when he smiled.

He pushed Jack to the floor and started kissing him and loosening his clothes. Jack let Rai take complete control…

__

,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,

Jack woke up with his head resting on something warm, that rose and fell rhythmically. He opened his eyes and saw Rai, asleep. He lifted his head from Rai's chest and kissed him. Then he got up and started to put on his clothes, when Raimundo woke too. He smiled at Jack, then began to put his own clothes on too.

Rai even put on clothes sexily.

__

Gods, is there anything he can't do sexily? Jack thought. What he actually said was "What are you going to do about Kimiko?"

"She's not my problem," Raimundo replied. "What I do with my life isn't her problem either."

"Your life?" Jack asked. "Not just the one night?"

Rai rested his arms on Jacks shoulders and draped his hands over his neck. "No. Not just one night." He kissed him.

Jack was lost in the kiss, but somewhere in that evil genius mind of his, it registered that the waterfall stopped briefly, and he could hear faint footsteps, and the sound of people trying to be quiet, but being too shocked to take enough care. (A/N: Ok, that was a weird little sentence.)

"Oh my goodness!"

Rai turned his head to look at Omi. Behind him were Kimiko and Clay. All three looked severely shell-shocked.

"What."

Silence.

"Talk already."

"You said you loved me you bastard!" Kimiko shouted.

"I lied," Rai replied simply. He took his hands from Jacks neck and rested them on his waist. "I love Jack."

Jack smiled to himself. He had never heard anyone say that ever in his life.

Suddenly, the cave began to crack. Everyone looked at Clay, who was looking very angry.

"Nice one Clay," Raimundo growled. "This was a good cave." He took out the Golden Tiger Claws again. "Let's split," he whispered to Jack.

__

,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,

That was from Bagenders, its what Merry says to Pippin…you have to read it to get it.

Ok, that's kind of cute. But sad. Sad but cute…yeah.

So people, what do you think?

RR PLEASE!!!!


End file.
